1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linked fitness equipment, and more particularly to a multi-functional linked fitness equipment capable of selectively exercising abdominal muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sit-up is a strength training exercise that targets at building abdominal muscles, and can be performed in a small space no matter where you are by lying directly on the floor or using a mat. However, many researches point out that despite a standard site-up movement, an arched back caused by the stretched gluteal muscles and the abdominal muscles may injure spine and lumbar intervertebral discs.
Although many fitness equipments for exercising abdominal muscles are available in the market to avoid or reduce the exercise injury when the equipment is used to exercise abdominal muscles, most of such fitness equipment is unifunctional and fails to exercise other parts of muscles. Therefore, a variety of fitness equipment is needed to train the muscles of other parts of the body, making fitness not only costly but also space demanding in terms of accommodating various fitness equipments.